Axl Ro
Axl Ro= |-|Civil War= Summary Axl Ro is a minor antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VII: Steel Ball Run. He's an agent to the President who attacks Hot Pants, Gyro and Johnny with his Stand, Civil War, summoning corporeal representations of figures from their pasts in order to steal the Saint's Corpse parts. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. Unknown with Civil War, Varies with Summonings Name: Axl Ro Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VII: Steel Ball Run) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Stand User Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura, Summoning (Of his Stand) and Weapon Mastery. Resistance to Transmutation, Disease Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation with Corpse Parts (The Holy Corpse allows the holders to resist Scary Monsters and similar abilities). |-|Civil War=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction, Selective Intangibility, Invisibility, Extrasensory Perception (Much like its user), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Aura, Can summon others' sins/things they sacrificed or leave in the past to attack them (This has been described both as Civil War creating a dimension where this happens and conventional summoning), Memory Manipulation (His Stand has access to his target's memories), Upon contact the sins will fuse with the target, wrap and incapacitate them, and warp their bodies, Possibly Empathic Manipulation with the sins, Resurrection (If Axl is sacrificed/killed by his opponent he will resurrect himself with an entirely new body, transferring the opponent all his sins/things he sacrificed), Can speak through his summons, Regeneration (High-Mid for Civil War. Unknown for the sins. Low-Godly for Axl Ro after being sacrificed; Civil War can break itself into different parts and come back from that. The sins can fix their altered body after being shot by Johnny. Axl Ro created a new body for himself, and after regenerating from lethal damage he stated that his existence was protected by his opponent's sins, and that his opponent will never be able to kill him despite being completely capable of causing him physical damage), Immortality (Types 3 & 8 after being sacrificed. Reliant on his opponent's sins). Attack Potency: Athlete level (Successfully killed a bloodlusted Johnny with a knife). Unknown with Civil War (Doesn't focus on physical combat, all of his abilities presumably ignore conventional durability), Varies with Summons Speed: Peak Human. Massively FTL with Civil War (Reacted to Gyro's Steel Ball and evaded it by breaking itself into different parts. The "sins" were able to dodge Johnny's nail bullets at short distances) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Street level (Took Johnny's nail bullets, although this always generates him major damage, ultimately dying by normal shots). Higher with Civil War, Varies via Summons Stamina: Very high (Was still talking after receiving lethal damage) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with Civil War Standard Equipment: A knife. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Water undoes Civil War's effects. After being sacrificed he can have every sin attacking him if he personally kills/sacrifices the owner of those sins. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) SCP-682's Profile (Note: Article Canon 682, Speed Equalized) Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Biology Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Revived Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Axe Users Category:Summoners Category:Tragic Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Soldiers Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Variable Tier Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users